fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Kayem-san/Fanonverse is getting confusing
Lots of stuff is changing in the Fanonverse. Things are gonna get confusing so I made this blog. Prepare for a lot of editing, dear Fanonverse contributors. Character swaps This was the preferred method we agreed on to replace irrelevant characters. If I am missing any irrelevant characters, feel free to list them here so they can get replaced. *'Kirby' was a main character in The Bagel Show. He has been replaced with Doug. This decision was made by Bagel. *'GlaDOS' was an antagonist in SSK Adventures. She has been replaced by L-Key. This decision was made by Web. *'Wheatley' was a character in SSK Adventures. He has been replaced also by L-Key. This decision was made by Web. *The MLP ponies appear in several shows (namely SSK Adventures and ACOPA). No replacement yet. I really don't know how to go about replacing them, so I'll let a brony handle it. Bagel? *'Yoshi' is a character in SSK Adventures and possibly other series. He will be replaced by Makoto, which in Japanese means sincerity. Yoshi means okay/righteous/good faith/better/best. Makoto was the closest I could get to that. And instead of being green, he'll be black. This decision was made by KM. Characters getting deleted These characters are getting deleted and erased from history. *'Homestar' appears in SSK Adventures, Fanonverse Jr., and The Bagel Show amongst others. He is most commonly associated with characters such as MattBoo, Invader Rob, Bagel, and SSK. Nothing is original about this character. *'Pac-man 64' or Pac-man Jr., now known as Pacster, is definitely one of our more obscure characters mainly because his only main role was with Homestar in the deleted, irrelevant The Homestar Runner and Pac-man 64 Show. *'Evil Pac-man 64 Clone', for basically the same reason as Pac-man 64. *'Ami' was the girlfriend of Kirby (now called Doug). She's irrelevant, being a character from Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi. MattBoo and Friends MattBoo and Friends: Warriors Against LT Fan will get deleted. With this gone, I don't know what's going to happen with MattBomb, MattGoomb, King MattBoo, and BooMatt (Booario was irrelevant). I've also noted that in this series it said JJam has the ability to use tiger calls? What? SSK Adventures It needs a revamp. I mean, a lot of irrelevant stuff make up the show. And some characters appearances are either hectic or don't add up. For instance, Chrome can't be there. Another thing, basically most of the Y-Guy people are in the show. Y-Guy takes place a year before SSK Adventures. So after Y-Guy ended, they all decided to abandon their city and move to Nicktropolis, only for them to move back a year later during the events of Y-Guy HSR? Speaking of which, they're sophomores in high school in that show (2015). In Y-Guy (2012), they're in middle school (I'm assuming eighth grade). So then in 2013, they're freshmen. And then we have SSK Adventures in 2014; I don't think anyone could skip an entire years-worth of school and then return with no consequences. This would in fact mean Y-Guy, Hearty, and the rest of his friends actually failed tenth grade in 2014 and they're repeating it in 2015. SSK, the user, doesn't even help anymore so he really doesn't have a say in this. Portal and Half-Life Too much of this stuff in SSK Adventures. I wanna replace the Cores, but get rid of certain other characters. Category:Blog posts